


Heras curse

by Firehedgehog



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Curses, Horny Ares, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Swearing, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ares pisses off Hera, so is cursed and finds himself pregnant with... Percy? Hony and pregnant and has to get a bit creative to satisfy himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heras curse

I don’t own anything but the fanfic and anything original.

Heras curse  
By Firehedgehog

Ares hated the sea brat, actually he pretty much hated all the demi-god children. Of course he loved his brats, they were the best after all.

It was with that hatred in memory of Percy, that made this situation more a shock.

“What the fuck,” the war god swore as he adjusted his clothing, his once muscled slim body now had a dome forming.

“You knew this would happen Ares, at least its much faster then it would be a mortal women,” Poseidon said not even looking up from where he was reading a newspaper.

“The hell Poseidon, the curse might be a joke Hera but why the hell an I looking like someone shoved a balloon up my ass!” Area snarled.

“Your Pregnant Area, your going to get bigger. And its Percy in there, you’re the one that pissed Hera off by saying Percy would have been better a full god born and two god parent then having a woman as a parent,” Poseidon said finally looking up, he was definitely mad since Percy was his only child and had to be born... again.

“I’m a war god, not a brood mare!” Ares said angrily, shifting uncomfortably when Percy kicked his bladder.

“Too bad, we both have to live through this and I want my son back,” the sea god snarled, then left Areas home.

OoOoO

Ares was not going to leave his home till he popped out.. Well his newest kid really, and he found pregnancy was something women were built for and he wasn’t.

But he had discovered something many females over time had discovered, pregnancy leaves one horny as hell.

Porn didn’t help but make it worse, and masturbation only held it off a bit.

The more horny he was the more active Percy was, and with himself looking at the seventh month stage he could feel every damn movement.

“Gah, that’s it Sea weed brat. If your going to make me horny you can help get rid of it,” Ares finally screamed in frustration when he couldn’t even get hold of the love goddess at the moment to help. And the fact that everyone found it funny didn’t help either.

The war god smirks and used a smell to call Percy’s soul carefully from the forming baby and giving him a temporary body. It would only last six hours before the body faded and Percy was snapped back to his real body.

A smirk formed on his face as the sea demi-god faded into existence, naked and perfect.

“Woah,” the dark haired seventeen year old said, as he adjusted to outside Areas spellwomb.

“I am horny, pregnancy is making me want to fuck everything. You are the cause, and you will fix it,” Ares snarled.

“Ah.. Good, because while my body at the moment is a baby my brain isn’t and I’ve been getting horny feedback because of the spell,” Percy said looking embarrassed, and his penis was perking up nice and hard.

The next few hours were a blur to the god and demi-god, Ares found himself ridden and ridden hard. Percy thrust deep inside him sending orgasmic bliss through him. Then he rode the teen, taking his horny frustrations on the teenager till his pregnant body was exhausted.

“Two weeks and then I’ll be born again, and soon enough back to my original age.. Just not a demi-god this time,” Percy said gently touching the cum splashed belly of Ares, where his true body rested.

“And then I’ll show you what I can do without a belly the size of a whale in the way,” Ares smirk causing Percy to blush.

“But.. I’ll be your son then,” Percy said bewildered.

“Oh.. Incest problems isn’t a problem with gods. And I plan to fill you to the brim with my cum, I’ll want to scream my name as I enter your fertile body,” Ares purred touching Percys own belly.

“I’m being pulled back,” Percy said as he began to fade.

“Soon Percy, and soon you’ll be belly full with our brats,” Ares smirked and watched as Percy was totally red then he was gone.

Areas leaned back on his bed satisfied, he couldn’t wait now till Percy was of age and fertile.

“Just wait, I want a lot of kids Sea brat,” the war god said rubbing his round belly, Percy kicked.

OoOoO

Men were not built to give birth, at least he wasn’t. Poseidons line was though, Areas knew in fact that all Poseidon’s line were actually hermaphrodites.

“Get the fuck out!!!” Ares snarled, stupid curse.. Had to give birth... naturally.

“Your crowning,” Poseidon told him.

At least the spell to make him female while giving birth finally worked, why were his breasts so small damn it.

OoOoO

Ares smirked as he arrived back home, quite satisfied from the days work. It had taken a day or two to get back into shape after birth, and thank goodness Poseidon had decided to raise the brat.

Now three months later he was back to normal other then the fact he now had a kid with Poseidon, at least he hadn’t had to sleep with him.

It was then that he noticed someone laying naked on his couch, looking at him with a perverted smirk.

“Hello... Father,” Percy purred at the war god, at least he wasn’t being called mother or some shit. And Percy looked even better as a god now that he was at his proper age.

“Hello there,” Ares smirked, making his clothes fall off and showing his all too hard member.

“I think you made a promise to me,” the new god of rain said standing up, and headed to the nice large bed, showing off that night tight ass of his.

“Oh yes, I did sea brat,” Ares smirked.

OoOoO

“I really didn’t think it would happen this fast,” Percy smiled up at his now husband/father/mother.

“I did tell you Poseidon’s children were rather fertile,” Ares smirked as he ran a hand over Percy’s huge belly, feeling his future brats kicking up a storm.

“True, but octuplet godlings,” Percy said with a glare, at this point on full bed rest.

“Eh,” Ares said feeling rather proud of this proof of manhood, and it was about time for full gods to start jumping up in numbers. Percy his little slut he knew woudl quickly break down after this birth to have another pregnacy.

Who knew the curse would lead to this.

END


End file.
